


Did I See You See Me In A New Light

by WhisperOfTheDay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicide, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfTheDay/pseuds/WhisperOfTheDay
Summary: The sword falls down to the cracked stone floor. When Wilbur goes to grab it, movements jerkish and eyes unfocused, Phil pushes it over the edge with a swift motion of his leg. The weapon clangs downwards, disappearing in the mess of rubble, still terraforming soil and angry water.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Did I See You See Me In A New Light

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble I've started writing a few days ago, and now I'm trying to work through everything that has happened yesterday in canon, and I'm pissed and confused and incredibly upset. Hense the title, which is from The XX song "Reunion. Mistakes are okay Remix", listening to which I've been drawing sbi angst for the past weeks. And now we're here and I'm kind of. ????? I don't know

"Phil, kill me. Stab me with a sword, murder me now, kill."  
  
Wilbur grabs Phil's hand, shoving the sword handle into it. He then reaches for Phil's other hand to clasp it over the handle as well, securing the grip. The touch sends electrical shock up Phil's frozen body. Will's cold and clammy hands are on top his for a moment as they look into each other's eyes. He steps away, letting go.  
  
"Do it."  
  
_Fuck, no._  
  
"You're my son!" _Fuck you Will, you're not getting this._ _"_ No matter what you do, no matter what you did," he guides his face to calm resolution, deciding to let actions speak. He was never good with words anyway.  
  
The sword falls down to the cracked stone floor. When Will goes to grab it, movements jerkish and eyes unfocused, Phil pushes it over the edge with a swift motion of his leg. The weapon clangs downwards, disappearing in the mess of rubble, still terraforming soil and angry water.  
  
Wilbur looks up at him. Phil thought his heart couldn't clench any more, but, as he tries to work out the emotions Will's features portray and fails, he feels his lungs collapse completely. Will's eyes are lifeless. No shock, no rage, no plea. Emptiness. He spreads his arms, turns away from the crater and makes a step backwards, slipping over the edge.  
  
Tommy's screams tear the air.  
  


  
Phil wakes with a start, a cry of shock stuck in his throat unable to escape now that he is faced with completely different surroundings, he's confused. For a wonderful, heart wrenching second Phil thinks he has woken from his nightmare, as his son appears in his line of vision, apparently awoken by the noise.  
  
  
" _Hey, I heard you calling my name in my head and came to check on you. Are you alright?_ "  
  
Phil can do nothing but press back into the pillow, having screwed his eyes shut, clasping both hands over them. He can do nothing but grimace in the effort to contain the flood of anguish and guilt that is overtaking him.  
  
" _Do you need Blue, dad?"_  
  
He wants to hug Wilbur. More than anything in the world he wants to hug his son to his chest, as close as possible. But knows he will never be able to, again. He had wasted his chances.

**Author's Note:**

> The "in my head" thing- it's a headcanon of mine, that comes from the ingame chat, specifically that scene at the beggining of New L'Manber era when Ghostbur found the Button Room and "whispered" to Phil asking what is that room. So I ran with the idea that Ghostbur can speak telepathically, but only his family members can hear it when he does. He has a sort of connection to them. It also got enforced by the day before yesterday when Ghostbur hadn't physically manifested but spoke to Phil and Techno (Will joined vc but didn't enter the game)


End file.
